Demigods, mutants and much more crazy!
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Another attempt at PJO and my own story cross-over with a few changes and just a jumble of random one-shots. Possible swearing, so sorry if you find that offensive! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Right, you know the mutants from those terrible crossover stories that I did? The ones with PJO and my own characters- well, anyway, I'm debating between keeping the mutant characters mutant or making them appear human with full mutant abilities. What do you guys think? **

**This is just a one-shot or something for my characters meeting the PJO characters.**

* * *

"Sage, stop trying to kill your brother. It won't work; he's a lot taller than you." Annabeth did a quick head count, ignoring Sage's silent protest- there was no way she could kill Tobias. Give her a few years and she might. "Alright, where's Callum?"

"Here!"

"We know you!" Percy beamed.

"Yes, you bloody well should." The man- clearly British- dropped Callum in Percy's arms. "That one is almost as bad as Connor and he's _fourteen_." He was tall and lean with tousled raven hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a warm, murky brown and held a mischievous gleam not unlike a look Percy often got.

"What are you doing here?" Percy quizzed.

"Charming." He muttered. "I'm on holiday."

The man turned to the Jackson children, smiling friendlily. "Seven." He concluded. "That's pathetic."

"_Excuse me_?" Annabeth protested, glaring at him. He just laughed.

"We've got ten."

"_Ten_?" Tobias intervened. "My gods, I thought seven was bad." His siblings all twisted round to glare at him- or in Alvie's case, look immensely confused. "I'm part of that seven, shut up. Who are you anyway?"

"Alfie." The man held his hand out and Tobias shook it.

"Tobias. This is Max- he's annoying; that's Alvie-"

"That's going to be confusing."

"He's psychic." Alfie looked impressed. "That's Sage, she's mean-" Sage kicked Tobias in the shin. "Theo, Callum and Lilly." Tobias finished through gritted teeth, putting his weight on his uninjured leg.

"I'll try and remember."

"You've got ten, it shouldn't be that difficult."

"I get two names right on the best of days."

"Me and me!" A new voice declared. A boy about Tobias's age appeared out of thin air- _literally _\- grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had vibrant red hair as messy as Alfie's and brown-blue eyes that were brimming with excitement. "Hey, you're like me!" He grabbed Tobias's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. They were exactly the same height and build and could have been twins had it not been for the different hair and eye colours. "I'm Charlie and-"

"More confusing names…" Percy muttered.

"What?" Alfie and Charlie asked together.

"My nephew's called Charlie too."

"Told you Charlie was a good name." Charlie nudged Alfie, grinning slyly. Alfie just ignored him.

"This is my eldest. Major pain in the ass."

"Ditto." Percy glanced behind Alfie. "The other nine aren't going to appear out of nowhere, are they?"

"No."

"His hair looks like Jo's…" Annabeth mused, scrutinizing Charlie's scarlet hair. Then she looked at Alfie, her eyes widening. "You _didn't_."

"Hey, it's mutant nature, I can't help it."

"_Ten kids with your worst enemy, what can't you help_?"

"Hold on," Max held his hands up. "My head feels like it's going to explode; you guys don't make any sense."

"We'll go home and explain there."

"Oh! Let me, let me!" Charlie held his hands out to them, but Alfie elbowed him sharply.

"No. Last time you tried that, we ended up in Mexico."

"Leon made me laugh!" Charlie argued. His father maintained a stubborn look of refusal and Charlie huffed. "Fine. Killjoy." He muttered, folding his arms and refusing to conform.

* * *

Sage was used to house full of boys, but now there were even more boys. Out of ten of Alfie's children, five of them were boys- all tall and strongly built- and the other five were petite girls that you shouldn't cross. There was Charlie, the twins Leon and Lucy, Megan, Mitchell, Chloe, the triplets Amelia, Carly and Eden and the youngest, Connor. All the boys, except Connor, had the bright red hair and blue eyes- save Charlie's eyes. Connor was a miniature version of his father, sharing the thick dark hair and brown eyes with his sisters. Chloe was different- she too had the red hair and blue eyes- her and Mitchell could quite easily pass as twins themselves. Both were obsessed with cats and wittered on about gods knew what.

Then there was Jo. Her fluffy scarlet hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes were sharp and kept an eye on all ten of her children and her husband. Her daughters had clearly inherited their small, athletic frames and intolerance of idiots from her.

"OK, that's all of them."

"You missed Charlie, Dad." Mitchell smiled.

"They know Charlie already. Is he OK?" Alfie asked, nodding at Alvie, who was sat on the stairs and watching everything carefully.

"He's OK, just shy."

"He looks like he's plotting to kill someone."

"Alvie wouldn't hurt a fly, don't worry about it." Percy smiled.

"I don't get it. If you're mutants, why do you look so human?"

"Tobias! You can't just ask people why they look human!" Sage exasperated, rolling her eyes irritably.

"Yes, I can! I'm not physically unable to do so!" Annabeth cleared her throat pointedly and the pair fell silent. Alfie snickered, but a hit on the arm from Jo and he was quiet too.

Tobias looked imploringly at the mutants crowding his living room. They didn't look very mutant-y.

"It all depends on heritage." Jo explained. "Alfie's mum was born in human form, but with full mutant abilities." Alfie made a face- that had clearly not been a pleasant experience for his mother. "Our friend Michael helped sort that out, but because she was born human she stayed human."

"Can't you turn mutant then?" Sage questioned.

"Only if we've got a death wish." Leon replied, smirking. His twin, Lucy, glared at him warningly and his smirk vanished.

"It's a very complicated procedure and it's painful. There's a… zero point one-four-two-four percent chance of survival."

"You remembered that?"

"Yes, Alfie. I can do other stuff than clean the house and make bacon sandwiches." Alfie looked ready to say something, but Charlie was looking much too interested in his parents' play fighting. He let Jo carry on explaining. "Anyway, Alfie was born a mutant because he had two mutant parents, both in human form, obviously. I was made a mutant and that does not mean I should have scales and gills, Tobias." Tobias stared at her.

"She reads minds." Amelia clarified. "We never get away with lying."

"You shouldn't lie in the first place." Jo retorted. Amelia suddenly looked sheepish. "I blame you." She grumbled, glaring sidelong at Alfie.

"It's not my fault."

"Of course it isn't." Jo sighed. "There are some full mutants. Animal-like ones."

"Any animal?" Max inquired.

"Pretty much. Most common are wolves, birds, butterflies and…" Alfie trailed off, staring at the ceiling and trying to remember. "Rabbits." He eventually finished. "There are loads of different kinds, but those are the easiest ones."

"Easiest?" Annabeth frowned.

"Well, yeah. Some idiot scientist figured out that if you change a baby's DNA while it's in the early stages of pregnancy, it could be born as an animal mutant." Alfie looked unsettled all of a sudden. "It's horrible, how they do it. The mums don't usually… survive…"

"Shouldn't that be illegal then?"

"That's what we've said, but it's '_helping the animal mutants from becoming an endangered species'_."

"I never liked Yatchman." Chloe scowled. "Damn him being our great-granddad."

"He _what_?"

"That's another story." The doorbell rang and kept ringing.

"That's Lou." Percy sighed. "She's going to kill you, you know." He smirked at Alfie over his shoulder as he went to stop his sister from being so annoying.

"I'm a mutant, she can't catch me."

"This is Lou we're talking about. She'll get you and make it look like an accident."

"Why are there more people than usual?"

"Remember Alfie and Jo?"

"Vaguely. Why?" Percy stood aside and swept his hand horizontally through the air to indicate all ten mutant children cluttering his home. "Fuck."

"Mama! Bad word!"

"Sorry, Charlie. I thought Alfie and Jo hated each other though?"

"Oh, some soul-mate mumbo-jumbo. Alfie likes her really."

"Do not! And don't glare at me either; you're not convincing me otherwise!"

"Oooh, this is the other Charlie!"

"Charlie, don't scare him."

"I love your hair, it's so curly." Mutant Charlie was kneeling in front of Legacy Charlie, who looked absolutely baffled.

"He Charlie too?"

"There is more than one Charlie." Charlie frowned at his father. "But not more than one Charlie Valdez." Leo hastily corrected. His son looked happier at that and turned to face the older Charlie.

"Your hair red. Mama loves red."

"Do you like red?" Legacy Charlie nodded eagerly and the mutant variation scooped him up, swinging him above his head. "Brilliant! We're Team Charlie, high five!"

"Oh, Seltik, kill me now." Alfie sighed, shoulders slouching in defeat.

"What's Seltik?" Leo asked slowly, ushering his two daughters inside. Louisa had caught sight of Alfie and promptly looked murderous. Leo held onto her for extra measure.

"Not what, _who_." Jo corrected impatiently.

"You know, you don't have to bite their heads off 'cos you're pissed off with me."

"Shut _up_!"

"No." Alfie smiled sweetly. "I won't." Then his smile turned cocky. "Unless you can make me."

"You're such an _arse_!" She turned swiftly on her heel and stomped to the kitchen, slamming the door.

"While you're in there, make me a sandwich!" Annabeth hurried after Jo, punching Alfie's arm as she passed.

"And you tell me off for annoying her." It was the first time Connor had spoken. Unlike his siblings, he seemed rather moody. He was the same age as Alvie, give or take a few months, equally withdrawn from conversation. He looked as though he were in half a mind to sit with Alvie on the stairs to get away from all the hullabaloo.

"I don't tell you off."

"You do too! _Stop it, Connor, annoying her is my job_." He said in a perfect imitation of his father. Alfie watched him carefully.

"I'd say go to your room, but it's a bit far away."

"No duh."

"Ugh, do you always have to be so sulky?" Carly despaired. "New people! Go and make friends!" Connor shot her a withering look. Carly returned it just as fiercely. "Talk to Alvie. He hasn't said a word since we got here and he looks lonely." Connor looked away from her, pointedly slouching in his seat. "_Now_." Carly growled threateningly.

"Fine." Connor reluctantly and impatiently got to his feet. He sat on the stairs, two down from Alvie, leaning against the wall with his feet against the columns in the banister. He folded his arms and fumed at nothing in particular.

"Is he OK?" Sage asked.

"He's just homesick. And unsociable. Connor, they said Alvie wouldn't hurt a fly! Talk to him!"

"Hi, how are you, that's nice." Alvie blinked at him, uncertainty washing over his features. Alfie sighed in defeat, waving it off.

"He'll calm down later." He peered around Percy, smiling as Louisa tried to get away from Leo to hurt him. "I said I was sorry."

"What did you do?"

"Crashed her first and only car. Brand new too."

"You're such an _arse_!" Mutant Charlie declared in a bizarre imitation of his mother. He still held Legacy Charlie, who was besotted with the multi-coloured bubbles issuing from Mutant Charlie's hand. He tried to grab a few, but they danced playfully out of his reach, making him laugh every time they did so.

"It was an accident!" Alfie insisted. "The sun was in my eyes and-"

"And it seemed like a great idea, so you had to do it." Eden finished, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Dad, we know."

"It was pretty cool."

"You owe Lou a car."

"Um, no. She's a worse driver than me." Louisa's hand went to her sleeve, but the bronze blur hurtling towards Alfie seconds later was halted almost lazily, Alfie having caught it by the handle. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's no good throwing stuff at me, I'm a mutant, I'll catch it." Louisa cursed him profoundly in Ancient Greek, turning her back on him and folding her arms.

* * *

Do not play Monopoly with mutants.

They cheated.

"We don't like losing." Leon told Max with a mischievous smile. "We're very competitive-"

"And we can be sore losers sometimes-" Lucy continued.

"And if we get upset, things like World War Two happen."

"I thought that was between the gods?" Max frowned. Leon shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. Oooh, I'm winning."

"No you're not, I am!" Lucy argued.

"Children, children." Their older brother smiled. "Clearly, I'm winning."

"You're not even playing!" The mutant twins countered.

"Exactly."

"You don't make any sense." Alvie told him bluntly.

"I know. It's _fabulous_!"

"_Gay_." Tobias coughed.

"Hey! I am _not_ gay! And even if I was, there's nothing wrong with that!" Tobias smiled at him. "I bet you're gay." Tobias's smile faded. Max choked on his drink. Leon and Lucy giggled at his misfortune. "But before things get serious, darling, I expect some sort of date." And there was the Louis Spence mimic they had been waiting for.

"Charlie, stop harassing them!" Amelia ordered, walking in and trying not to laugh.

"I'm not! I'm _flirting_!"

"That counts as harassment with you and I don't think Roxy would be very happy."

"Roxy?"

"My girlfriend." Tobias looked at him sceptically. "Hey, I was bound to get one! Good looks, amazing charms…"

"You sound just like Tobias." Max croaked.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Sophia."

"Oooh, _Sophiaaaa_."

"Stop it."

"_Sophia, darling-_"

"Tobias has met his ma-atch, Tobias has met his ma-atch…" Max teased in a sing-song voice.

"I'll remember this next time you want help."

"You'll still help me." Max answered calmly, rolling the dice. "You always do."

"Aw, you're an awesome big brother, just like me!" Charlie linked his arm with Tobias's. "Let's go and visit this Sophia of yours." Tobias was dragged from the room, getting a final second to glare at Max like this was all his fault.

Mutant Charlie grinned at Tobias as he dragged him down the stairs by his arm. "We're so cute together, don't you think?"

"Not gonna happen. Can I have my arm back?" Charlie imitated a sulk, but let him go; vaulting the banister and tackling his youngest brother in a fierce hug from behind.

"Hi, Connor!" He laughed, lifting Connor easily off the ground.

"Put me _down_!" Charlie did so, but he remained unfazed by Connor's annoyance, continuing to smile.

"Charlie, stop picking on people."

"I'm not! I'm making friends."

"And flirting with Tobias!" Leon called from upstairs.

"He should feel privileged." Mutant Charlie grinned.

"You flirt with everyone, Charlie." Jo sighed, not looking up from her book. "I don't know how Roxy puts up with it." Charlie shrugged good-naturedly and caught Tobias by the arm again. "Where are you going?"

"To see Sophia. Tobias's _girlfriend_." Jo just nodded, not rising to argue against her eldest son's childish behaviour. Charlie made a face at her while she wasn't looking and then hurried from the door, Tobias trapped in a vice-like grip with his parents laughing at him.

Mutants were _weird._

* * *

**I don't know how often I'll be able to update this, but I did have a random idea for a HTTYD 2 one-shot. Not sure if I remember it all, but Hiccup went mad! **

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! You've got until Sunday! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**To Guest, I'm legally an adult next year and I all but die of excitement whenever HHTYD 2 is mentioned! Hiccup is really hot though, I agree! But there's Jack Frost too… who to choose? :D WHY IS THE FILM TAKING SO LONG TO COME OUT?**

* * *

"Hurry up!" Charlie called back. "You're so slow, Tobias!"

"Am… not…" Tobias huffed. If nymphs were fast, then mutants were freaking _lightning_. Especially if they were hyper and excited to meet someone, as Charlie definitely was.

"Which apartment did you say it was?" Charlie looked up and down the hallway, leaning this way and that to try and see the numbers better. "You know what? I might just knock on all of them and say hi to everyone."

"No." Tobias leant against the wall and breathed for the first time in what felt like forever. "Some… of her neighbours… aren't that nice."

"Oh, poo." Charlie pouted sulkily. Tobias pointed out his girlfriend's freshly painted blue door and Charlie was off like a shot. Where mutants- or Charlie- got their energy from, it would forever remain a mystery to Tobias.

Charlie rang the doorbell, knocked the mail slot and hammered on the door. "Sophia!" He called in an American accent, a perfect imitation of Tobias. "Sophia!"

"Alright, _alright_!" The door swung open and Sophia appeared, irate. "Wh- you're not Tobias." Her shock quickly faded into suspicion. "Who are you and why were you mimicking my boyfriend?"

"I'm Charlie." He smiled, returning to his regular voice. "I'm a friend of Tobias's."

"I don't know you."

"I'm a new friend of Tobias's." Charlie corrected. Sophia just nodded and looked around, spotting Tobias ambling over.

"Are you alright?" She asked, pushing past Charlie to survey her exhausted boyfriend properly.

"He," Tobias pointed accusingly at Charlie, "is fast." He exhaled slowly. "He made me run from _home_ to _here_." Charlie gave an innocent smile, waggling his fingers at Sophia, who had turned to glare at him. "And he's not even _tired_."

"Mutant stamina." Charlie replied casually, flexing his arms cheekily. Sophia got a Tobias-vibe from this guy. The mere idea of another Tobias made her want to faint.

"Wait, mutant?"

"Yes." Charlie narrowed his eyes at her. "You look like Roxy."

"Who?"

"My girlfriend." His smile dimmed a fraction and he retrieved an iPhone from his pocket. His being silent was almost as worrying as Tobias being quiet. "Although," He continued after finishing his text, as though there had been no break in the conversation, "she doesn't have freckles like you do, so if you two ever got together, I can tell you apart."

"OK, great." Sophia waved the pair into her apartment, silently cursing herself for doing so. If he was indeed another Tobias- gods forbid- this probably wasn't the best idea. She ordered them both to sit on the sofa and stood in front of them, hands on her hips. Charlie grinned at Tobias, that sly grin she saw guys exchanging if they approved of another guy's 'bird'. "Right," She demanded, "explain this whole _mutant_ thing."

Charlie beat Tobias to it- who didn't really know a lot about mutants as it was- but Charlie elaborated his 'species' nicely enough, 'species' being one of the words he used.

"No-one's sure how the first mutant came around, but I'm glad he did. I love talking to animals; they're some of the best conversationalists." His phone buzzed in his pocket and he beamed excitedly. "Yay!" He exclaimed, bouncing up from his seat and gripping his phone tightly in anticipation.

"What?" Tobias asked warily. Sophia noticed he edged away from Charlie, sitting as far as he could from the mutant.

"Roxy's on her way over with Vi!"

"Who's Vi?"

"Our nan, but she doesn't like being called Nan 'cos it makes her feel old." He finished his text and clapped his hands once. Blue and green sparks burst from his hands and spiralled about, like sparks from a fire, although there was no trace of flames. "And they're bringing Michael too!"

"Who's _Michael_?" Sophia sighed. _Who were these people_?

"Major mutant nerd, but he's awesome!" Charlie cocked his head to the side and looked at her with a childish curiosity. "I'll write down a list of names for you with everything they do and whatnot."

"Is Roxy a mutant too?" Tobias questioned.

"Um… no." Charlie suddenly looked sheepish. "But shush with that, OK?"

"Why?"

"It's illegal for mutants and humans to… um… date. And other stuff, obviously." Sophia groaned in exasperation.

"_Men_." She turned and stalked towards her room. Charlie turned to stare at Tobias in bewilderment.

"She doesn't like it if guys are typical guys." Tobias clarified with a smile.

"She's going to love me then."

"Why is it illegal for mutants and humans to get together?" Charlie shrugged.

"We're dangerous, apparently."

"Yeah, I almost asphyxiated running after you. Not dangerous at all." Tobias pushed himself up from his seat and went after Sophia, knocking hesitantly on her door. "Soph?" He called. "You OK?"

"Is that Tobias or Charlie pretending to be Tobias?"

"Me. Tobias."

"Prove it."

"I've got two right feet." Tobias felt Charlie's stare on him again, an incredulous one, but Sophia got the joke. She opened the door and smiled. "D'you want a Tobias hug?" He offered, holding his arms out.

"Ummmmm… go on then." He grinned as she stepped into his embrace.

"Show off." Charlie muttered. He didn't get to sing a very childish song about Tobias and Sophia sitting in a tree as there was a flash of blue light and an onslaught of voices.

"Told you I could do it!" A woman with thick auburn hair fashioned in a braid and moss green eyes smiled at a Sophia lookalike. Two men, one of similar age to the woman and one a few years older, were with them.

Sophia's clone broke away from the huddle, rolling her eyes.

"Charlie!" She rushed to hug him and then pushed him away, scolding him. "Bad Charlie, very bad Charlie. I was talking to you, but when I turned around, you weren't there!"

"I'm sorry, Rox." Charlie took hold of her hands. "I'll stay and you can talk to me now, promise."

"No, not now." Her eyes flicked around the apartment, passing over Tobias and Sophia and then doing a double take. "Was I _cloned_?"

"Nope. That's Tobias and Sophia. _They're dating_!" He whispered, snickering. Roxy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling again. "You two," He addressed his new friends, "this is Roxy, that's Violet," He pointed at the woman with auburn hair, who was brushing down her dark green T-shirt, "That's Damian," He pointed at the man who was of similar age to Violet. He was tall and strongly-built, as all male mutants were apparently. He was dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, his thick dark hair a windswept mess. His brown eyes were warm and inviting. "And that's Michael, the mutant nerd." Michael's sky blue eyes hardened momentarily towards Charlie, who remained oblivious. His chocolate brown hair was short and tidy and everything about him seemed ordered as well as casual.

"Charlie, have you been annoying them?"

"Of course not!" Charlie laughed. "Honestly, Michael, who'd you take me for?"

"Charlie Yatchman."

"Aren't you funny?"

* * *

"So, you like reading?" Alvie nodded mutely, clearing school and reading books from his bed to provide his new charge with a seat. Connor didn't take it, looking around Alvie's room instead with a scowl. He didn't seem very happy upon hearing that he was going to spend the day with 'a boy his own age' rather than sulk.

"Do you?" Alvie asked quietly.

"No." There was something about his tone, something heavy and dismissive, but Alvie couldn't understand why. He hadn't annoyed Connor, had he?

A silence filled the room, almost deafening. Connor didn't move, just looking around and taking in every detail of Alvie's room.

It was a relief to hear his name being called.

"Alvie!" Annabeth shouted up the stairs. "Get down here!" Alvie let, Conor following him grudgingly.

"Hi Alvie!" Connor came to an abrupt halt halfway down the stairs. Alvie could sense the sudden tension rooting his charge to the spot, the choked breaths and the shaky hands. He stopped and looked back to see Connor staring at Crystal as though he had seen a ghost.

"Crystal?" He spluttered.

"Yeah." Crystal frowned at him. "Do I know you?" Alfie got up then, hurrying past Alvie and redirecting Connor upstairs. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Alvie stared after Alfie and Connor for a moment before heading down the rest of the stairs to greet Crystal. She hugged him with that usual greeting of a rib-breaking hug.

Alvie had to make introductions all round and then sit aside as Jo explained the whole mutant situation again. Everyone was staring at Crystal as Connor had though and it was unsettling her immensely. In the end, she dragged Alvie out for a walk.

"Why were they all staring at me like I'd killed someone?" Alvie shook his head. He didn't know. Crystal sighed and took his hand. "Whatever. Where'd you want to go?"

"Charlie kidnapped Tobias."

"What?" She blinked at him. "_Little_ Charlie?"

"No. A different Charlie."

"Oh dear gods… and no-one stopped him from kidnapping Tobias?" Alvie shook his head again. "Why?" He shrugged. "Do you know where they went?"

"Sophia's, I think."

"Let's go there then."

* * *

The doorbell rang again.

"I've got it!" Charlie hopped up from the sofa, toppling Roxy back onto Tobias. She and Sophia- who were like soul twins- glared after him in perfect unison.

Charlie opened the door with a flourish. "Hel- _Crystal_?!"

"_Who are you people_?" She paused. "Mutants. _Whatever_." She waved it away. "How do you know me?"

"Oh." Charlie suddenly didn't look so hyper, paling and looking on the verge of vomit. "Oh. Oh dear… oh dear, oh dear, _oh dear_…" He spoke with rising levels of distress and it was only when Roxy got up to pull him away did he shut up.

Roxy took Tobias, Sophia, Alvie and Crystal aside while the other three mutants calmed Charlie down.

Without going into too much detail, she had said, Connor's best friend had been a girl called Crystal, a spitting image of _this_ Crystal. "Why there are two of you, I don't know. Things are just weird." She sighed, running a hand through her hair as her eyes watered. Sophia produced a tissue before anyone else and Roxy gave a sad, grateful smile. "It's just… she was so lovely. She and Connor were practically joined at the hip, they were so close. But… her… her stepdad killed her and… he… Connor… he just hasn't been the same since." Tears flowed freely now. Charlie burst in at that moment and wrapped his girlfriend in a secure hug. "I'm sorry." She choked, hiding her face in Charlie's shoulder.

* * *

Alvie and Crystal went home not long after that. Alvie walked her to Nico's apartment and then walked home, fearing what he might find there.

Connor's moodiness made sense now. Alvie thought about he would feel if his Crystal died in such a manner. Pain sliced through his chest at the mere thought of it and he hurried home, mentally reciting lines from various books to take his mind from a dead Crystal.

Entering his home, he saw that Connor had moved downstairs and was now sitting on the sofa with his knees drawn to his chest and his hands in his hair, staring blankly into thin air. Leon and Lucy were sat either side of him, their arms about his shoulders, but he didn't seem to notice.

He did notice Alvie though, angering. Alvie was _sure_ the deep brown of Connor's eyes flooded a bloody scarlet, but he didn't get a chance to look any longer as Connor had closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Charlie said he's on his way back." Alvie said to no-one in particular, his eyes still on Connor. When no-one responded, Alvie left and went back upstairs.

* * *

**I was going to keep all this good-humoured, but I thought I might as well explain why Connor was so grouchy. And it counts as spoilers if I'm to ever post my stories on here! :D **

**And- **TOBIAS IS BORN TOMORROW!****


	3. Chapter 3

**To StonedGlory- I like adding in references- It's kind of fun seeing people getting them :D And you did, so thank you! :P**

**Sorry for not updating much recently- I've been rereading PJO :3**

* * *

"Oh!"

"_No_!" But Charlie had found the stereo and was now waving at it. "Charlie, don't!" Roxy ordered, but her boyfriend wasn't listening.

"What's he doing?" Sophia asked.

"Being Charlie." Roxy muttered, reluctantly getting up from her comfortable seat on the sofa to drag the hyperactive mutant away. "Bad Charlie."

"_Noooo_!" Charlie broke free and, with a wave of his hand, a wall of water sprung up between him and Roxy. "Bad _Roxy_!" He corrected, his voice muffled slightly. She hit the water wall, making a small splash, but nothing else.

"He's not pressing anything." Tobias noted, frowning at his supposed mutant counterpart.

"No, he doesn't need to. He's a bit of a tech genius." Roxy sighed, dropping back onto the couch and slouching in defeat. "I'm gonna kill him."

"I can still hear you!"

"Good!"

"And you always say you're going to kill me, but that never happens!" He paused and looked at her through the water. "You love me too much, clearly!" Sophia choked on her hot chocolate.

"Oh. My. _Gods_." She swivelled to face her partner. "That was a Tobias comment if I ever heard it." He chewed his thumbnail for a moment, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Sophia thought he looked rather cute when he concentrated, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Yeah." He eventually agreed. "But he needs a bit Tobster-zest."

"Oh, Seltik, _no_…" Roxy whimpered, hiding her face in her hands. The water wall vanished and Charlie bounced forward.

"What da matter with my Roxy?" He demanded concernedly, dropping to his knees in front of her and removing her hands.

"You two," She jerked her head at Tobias, "are idiots."

"I know." They said together. She snatched her hands back and folded her arms crossly, drawing her knees up to her chest. Charlie flicked her leg.

"Ow!" She kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. "_Bad Charlie_!" If he was hurt, he didn't show it, laughing and jumping to his feet. Tobias figured it was some of that mutant pain-tolerance or something.

He waved at the stereo and it started playing Olly Murs' _Dance With Me Tonight_. Roxy groaned in defeat and seemed to try and make herself as small as possible, but he was having none of it, grabbing her by the wrists and hauling her to her feet, singing along.

Sophia was impressed- he could sing- but was jealous too.

Tobias must have sensed as much though as he tapped her on the shoulder and offered his hand, his eyes gleaming cheekily. She beamed at him and that made everything worthwhile.

They were far clumsier than Charlie and Roxy, but they didn't mind. It was fun and energetic and kept the two boys from being stupid for a good half an hour.

The dancing only stopped when Alvie, Max and Charlie's twin siblings appeared in the doorway.

"Hi!" Charlie beamed, deftly passing Roxy to Leon and hauling his sister into the dance; so fast the change, Leon and Roxy barely seemed to register what was going on until it had happened.

"Try it and I'll stab you." Max warned, eyeing his older brother suspiciously.

"No, I'm good." He smiled, his eyes flicking to Sophia. Max made immature kissing noises, but stopped upon seeing the mischievous gleam in his brother's eyes.

"You _are _dancing!" Charlie declared, matching up his sister and Max and grabbing Alvie.

"No!" Alvie squeaked. Charlie didn't hear him.

"Save your brother." Sophia muttered, pushing Tobias into Charlie when they passed. Somehow, Charlie ended up with Sophia and Tobias had tripped and knocked Alvie flat. It was like dominos- Alvie collided with Max, who staggered into Leon, who collided with Roxy. The only ones left standing were Charlie, Sophia and Lucy.

"See! How fun was that!"

"You!" Roxy pushed Max away and scrambled to her feet. "You and your _parties_!"

"Hey! People like them!"

"It is true." Leon agreed, staring bemusedly at Alvie. "You OK?"

"Think so."

"Good." He grinned, getting up and hauling the smaller boy to his feet. "You should see Charlie when we go to a bigger party. Gets everyone- even the shy ones- up and on their feet, dancing and having fun."

"Really?"

"I have that effect on people." Charlie smiled proudly. "I'm hungry!" He declared, looking pointedly at his siblings and girlfriend. They all rolled their eyes, but their smiles showed that this was the norm.

"Me too." Tobias agreed. He and Charlie shared a single glance and, as though they had been friends for years, darted off to the kitchen simultaneously.

"Charlie!"

"Tobias!"

* * *

"Idiots." Percy nodded, smiling and stirring his ice-cream to see if it could get any bluer. "That sums them up nicely."

"They are funny together though." Alfie grinned. "I feel sorry for Alvie though."

"You feel sorry for someone?" Jo scoffed. "That'll be the day."

"Just because I'm Darkness does _not_ mean I'm entirely heartless." She just hummed disbelievingly. Alfie stuck his tongue out at her, but she didn't react.

"How on _earth_ did you two get together?" Annabeth laughed.

"She couldn't resist me." Alfie smirked.

"Hell." Jo replied at the same time. She glowered at him, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "If we weren't blooming soul mates, I'd have never looked at you twice."

"Mm-hm." He still wore that look that was clearly infuriating Jo further, that one that implied that he was right and she was too stubborn to admit it. "Think about the kids."

"Those poor kids, stuck with a dad like you."

"I thought I was a good dad."

"Children." Percy cut in, frowning at his ice-cream bowl. It had melted and gone all icky and goopy. "No arguing."

"Wanna go?" Alfie challenged cheekily.

"Son of Poseidon, you… you test tube baby." Annabeth snorted into her ice-cream.

"_Test tube baby_?" She said incredulously. Percy wiped ice-cream from her chin.

"I'll have you know I'm no test tube baby. Born and bred one _hell_ of a mutant."

"_Hell_ being the polite term." Jo sniped. Alfie ignored her.

"What about you, Jo? Born or made a mutant?" Annabeth asked kindly, her tone insinuating that Jo didn't have to reply if she didn't want to.

"Made." Jo muttered, shifting uncomfortably. Alfie nudged her gently, his expression softening a fraction. They may have argued continuously and openly hated each other, but there was definitely some love there. "It's a long story."

"I love stories." Percy beamed. Annabeth slapped his leg. "But not all stories." He added hastily. "Some stories are just private stories." Jo smiled weakly, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"If you hadn't been made a mutant though, you'd have never met me."

"I'd have met you," She corrected, "but-"

"You wouldn't be with me at all then, you poor thing."

"I could live just fine without you." The defiance was back. Percy and Annabeth sensed another quarrel rising, but judging by the humoured look on Alfie's face it wasn't anything serious.

"Where would you go?"

"As far from you as possible!"

"You can't escape me, you know that." The door slammed open and an over-enthusiastic 'woo!' reached them. "And there's Charlie."

"Party party party!" He laughed, dancing and spinning through the living room. The Jackson boys, Sophia, Roxy and the mutant twins trailed in, looking exhausted.

"Oh dear." Jo sympathised, getting up to try and calm her son. Emphasis on _try_.

"You OK?" Percy laughed softly as his three sons dropped, as one, onto the empty sofa.

"He's _mad_."

"Definitely gives Tobias a run for his money." Max sighed, sinking lower in his seat and looking all for a nap.

"What money?" Tobias countered. Max smiled feebly, dozing already.

"Alvie?"

"Mad." He agreed.

"Where's Connor?" Charlie spun to a stop and looked around eagerly.

"Leave you brother alone, he's asleep."

"Not for long!" He declared, charging up the stairs and rushing along, opening every door. He gave a wicked laugh and disappeared into Alvie's room. "GET UP, CONNOR!" There was a startled yell and a thud. "WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

"_CHARLIE_!" Charlie hurriedly reappeared and cleared the stairs easily, vaulting over the banister onto the floor. Connor stumbled out onto the landing, blinking in the sudden brightness. "_Dad_!" Alfie got up then and grabbed his eldest son by the arm. Charlie fought, complaining childishly, but there was no point fighting against a senior mutant such as his father.

"_Sit_." Alfie ordered, directing Charlie into his vacated seat.

"I'm not a dog."

"Technically, you're a wolf, but hey." Alfie shrugged. "Whatever."

"_Booooored_!" Charlie writhed in the chair, over-exaggerating the non-existent uncomfortable state of the chair. Alfie twisted his hand in the air. A Rubix Cube appeared in his palm and he handed it to his son. "Oooh!" Charlie sat up and eagerly started trying to solve the puzzle cube.

* * *

**Sorry that's not much, but I literally have no ideas right now D: **


	4. Chapter 4

**To Guest- I could try and work that in, I'm not sure yet. That's kind of a working progress still :P**

* * *

"You had better not make me ill." Roxy warned.

"Sorry." Charlie replied thickly, sneezing.

"I hadn't thought of mutants getting _colds_." Tobias smirked. Charlie looked at him with heavy eyes, sniffling. He looked like death warmed up, but that didn't stop him from being annoying.

"We can get all the usual illnesses you humans can." He explained, pulling tissues from the nearly-empty box and wadding them. He caught his sneeze this time, reducing the risk of infecting the others. Roxy smiled and patted him on the shoulder in mock sympathy. "Shut up, Roxy. I'm _contagious_."

"I've noticed." She sighed, eyeing the box. That had been brand new ten minutes ago. "I'll go and put the kettle on."

"Hot chocolate." He ordered pleadingly. "With the marshmallows because I'm ill." She rolled her eyes, but obliged.

"Playing the ill-card. You sly dog." Charlie bowed his head and spread his hands- _the master_. "Why aren't mutants immune to regular bugs then? You're supposed to be the advanced species."

"We are. We recover quicker than humans."

"How?"

"Mutant antibodies and such develop faster than humans'. We've got a lot of extra energy and we're generally always eating, as you may have noticed-"

"My ice-cream…" Charlie smiled apologetically, but his eyes gleamed with cheekiness. He wiped at his nose again before continuing.

"Say if a human had the flu or something. We'll recover in about half the time, depending on the strength of the mutant."

"Is that that whole half-mutant, full mutant thing?" Charlie nodded, taking more tissues and dropping the old ones in the small bin to his left. He tilted the box towards him and then towards Tobias, indicating it was empty. "Can't you magically refill it or something?" The mutant regarded the box again and then the tissues in his hand.

"No. Mum probably can, but I can't." Roxy returned with four hot chocolates, Sophia carrying a plate of various sandwiches behind her. "I need more tissues." Charlie told his girlfriend, his voice muffled by the cold and the tissues.

"Yes your Highness. Anything else?" He held his free arm out, but she shook her head. "I am _not_ going to be ill."

"Unfair." Charlie mumbled, helping himself to ham and cheese sandwiches.

* * *

Max was having trouble explaining to Ava _why_ random people were appearing out of thin air in the Valdez residence. Louisa and Leo were no help whatsoever; Elsie was enjoying his struggle and Alokia was hidden away somewhere, probably reading. Their little brother was quite happy running around and greeting all the guests.

"I'm Charlie!" He said to each of them.

"Are they demigods?"

"No."

"Legacies?" Max shook his head. "Then _what_?"

"Mutants."

"Come again?" Max carefully explained what he knew, but he wasn't always very good at explaining things, especially when he knew so little about it.

Thankfully, the twins Leon and Lucy were on hand. Lucy took Ava aside and elaborated kindly. Leon stayed with Max and asked him if he and Ava were going out; no; that was shame, Ava was a _fine_ example of the female species; don't get jealous, dude, I'm joking; you _so_ fancy her, don't deny it. By the end of that conversation, Max was ready to throttle the mutant and half-wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

"So you _do_ like her?"

"I- no- I… shut up." Leon smiled, less annoying this time.

"Flowers." He advised. "Those are always good. Or chocolates." He shrugged. "So Charlie says anyway, girls seem to hate me."

"You're very hateable." His sister agreed, casually returning to talking to Ava as though she had never broken away from explaining the complicated mutant species. _Nowhere near_ as complicated as girls though, gods…

"Love you too, sis." Leon grumbled.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"No, that's Charlie. Of course it is, it's _Charlie_." Max wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a slight bitter tint to Leon's voice then.

"Everything OK between you and Charlie?"

"Yeah." Leon frowned at him. "Oh… don't get me wrong, I love Charlie to bits, we all do. It's kind of hard _not_ to love him, he's such an idiot." He sighed. "There are just times where… nevermind."

"You're living in his shadow?" Leon looked at him curiously. "It's kind of the same with Tobias. I don't hate him for it, I wouldn't swap the world for him, but… it does get a bit annoying."

"Stupid older brothers."

"Stupid older brothers." Max smiled. Leon returned it, playfully slugging Max in the arm.

"Who's she?"

"Elsie." Leon tilted his head to the side, interested. "She'll kill you."

"I'm a mutant. She can't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, OK." Leon drew a wallet from his pocket. "Oh, forgot about that." He held up a few notes of English currency. "Unless you want a tin foil hat. I'm good at making those."

"Loser has to wear the hat for a week."

"Deal." They shook on it. Leon grinned and put his wallet away, sliding over to Elsie and introducing himself. She looked him up and down, torn between amusement and pity for the idle creature. Her eyes found Max and she shot him a quizzical look- _who is this idiot and what is he doing_?

Max just smiled and she turned back to Leon irritably. The mutant said something else and she smirked. Max's smile faltered and he _knew_ he was in trouble.

"Looks like Max has to wear that hat." Elsie declared, linking her arm with Leon's.

"You're cruel."

"Hey, she learnt from the best." Max half-turned to find his aunt smiling at his misfortune. Leo appeared next to her, his son balanced on his hip.

"No boys, Elsie." He frowned. "Not until I'm old and grey and can't catch them."

"Dad, it's a bet." Elsie explained. "Now Max has to wear a tin foil hat for a week."

"Damn all of you."

* * *

Alvie staggered into his room, laden down with books. His father had laughed and asked him where he would put all these books this time, but Alvie had purchased thirty books in relatively good condition for just under ten dollars from a yard sale. Carrying them home had been a pain, but he wanted to do this by himself.

"You OK there?" Alvie started and dropped the stack of books, the two big bags finally splitting and tumbling to the floor. Connor looked partially entertained by this and made no move to help. He just sat in the corner of the room, between two bookshelves.

"Are you just hiding up here?"

"It's quiet." Alvie looked at the mound of books about his feet and then around his room. Where _was_ he going to put them? "How many books do you have?"

"Um… lots."

"Have you read all of them?"

"Most of them. I keep buying more." The mutant smiled again. Alvie decided to stack the books at the end of his bed, waving his hand and mentally willing the books to organise themselves.

"You're like my sisters. The triplets." Connor clarified. "They've got at least two rooms full of books that I know of and they're always buying more. No doubles."

"I might have a few doubles. I like the different covers." Connor just nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you OK?"

"Fine."

"Can… can I get you anything? Like, to eat or drink or… a pillow, maybe?"

"I'm _fine_." Gone were the pleasantries. Connor fixed a warning glare on Alvie, the brown of his eyes appearing red in the shadows. Then they were brown again and Alvie _knew_ they had changed colour.

"Your eyes-"

"They're nice, I know." Connor pushed himself up and stretched.

"No, they-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"I _don't _want to talk about it!" Connor growled, bunching his fists. "Just read your stupid books and naff off." He stomped out, leaving Alvie perplexed in the middle of his room.

Alfie materialised a minute later in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"His eyes turned red." Alfie rubbed at his jaw, his eyes anxious. "Why did they turn red?"

"It's a long story." He sighed, his shoulders drooping. "He's just going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment, so… just be careful, OK?" Alvie studied the older mutant carefully.

"OK." Alfie nodded, content, and left.

* * *

"I'm _ill_!" Charlie declared, stumbling in. He got no sympathy from his girlfriend, none from Tobias and Sophia and now none from his parents. "Ill!" He stressed.

"We heard you the first time, Charlie." Jo assured, not looking up from her magazine. "You'll be fine."

"I'm _hungry_."

"You're _always_ hungry." Alfie smiled, trying to nab a blue cookie from Percy, who was point-blank refusing to share. Annabeth reprimanded her husband, who sulked and proceeded to give Alfie a crumb.

Charlie sank on the sofa next to his father. Roxy, Sophia and Tobias settled on the opposite couch, Tobias nudging Alvie over. Connor was curled up in the arm chair, seemingly asleep. He had his hood pulled up over his hair and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Is he OK?"

"Bit of a wobbly earlier, but he's sleeping it off." Alfie answered, his eyes warning. Alvie peered over his book at them curiously; Tobias noticed.

"What?" He asked quietly. Alvie looked at him, the grey in his eyes paling.

"Later." He mumbled, returning to his book. Tobias made to question him further, but was distracted by his so-called mutant counterpart getting up to prod his littlest brother awake.

"Connoooorrrr…" He called softly. "Cooooonnor."

"Go away." Connor murmured, attempting to wave his brother away.

"No." Charlie smiled. "Up or I'll infect you." Connor opened his eyes blearily, raising his head to see Charlie from under his hood. A silent conversation seemed to flow between them and Charlie forced Connor into having a hug. "There, there, poor bubba." He cooed teasingly. Connor struggled against him, but Charlie was older and stronger and _stubborn_. "Good little bubba."

"_Why_?" Connor managed, still trying to escape.

"Because I'm your big brother and it's my job to be annoying." Charlie grinned. "You love me for it, don't deny it." Connor stopped fighting abruptly, huffing in defeat. Charlie laughed and hugged his brother tighter.

"You _git_." Connor wheezed.

"Say it." Charlie pressed sweetly.

"Can't breathe…"

"Lies. _Say it_."

"Charlie's-awesome-and-I-can't-breathe…"

"I suppose that'll do."

* * *

**I'm still trying to update the usual stories, but no worthwhile ideas at the moment, SORRY. **


End file.
